godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla Junior
|copyrighticon =Godzillajunior01.gif |image =Godzilla Jr.jpg |caption =Godzilla Junior as he is seen in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah |name = }} |species =Irradiated Godzillasaurus |nicknames =Baby, Little One, Junior |height = |length = |weight = |forms =Baby Godzilla Little Godzilla Godzilla Junior |controlled = None |relationships =Godzilla Rodan Asuza Gojo |allies =Godzilla, Rodan, Miki Saegusa |enemies =SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah |created =Takao Okawara |portrayed ='Hurricane Ryu' Hariken |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 |latestappearance =Godzilla vs. Destoroyah |suits =ShodaiBebiiGoji, ShodaiRitoruGoji, ShodaiJyuniaGoji |roar = Baby Godzilla Little Godzilla Godzilla Junior More Roars }} Godzilla Junior (ゴジラジュニア , Gojira Jyunia), also known as Baby Godzilla (ベビーゴジラ , Bebii Gojira) and Little Godzilla (リトルゴジラ , Ritoru Gojira), is a young Godzillasaurus created by Toho Studios that first met his father in the 1993 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2. The Godzilla Junior character specifically first appeared in the 1995 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Personality Godzilla Junior's personality is very unlike his adopted father. He is very nice and friendly to people like Miki Saegusa. As Baby Godzilla and Little Godzilla, he is very playful. Whenever he is scared his eyes glow red. Junior seems to also know if another monster is a friend or an enemy. Origins Baby Godzilla was first found as an egg in Adonoa Island in the Bering Sea. History Baby Godzilla Baby Godzilla (ベビーゴジラ , Bebii Gojira) first appeared in the 1993 film Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2. Baby Godzilla's egg was found on Adonoa Island with a hatched Rodan egg. The Rodan had since looked after the unhatched egg. Godzilla himself looked to have interest in the egg, but Rodan fought Godzilla to protect the egg (and failed). However, scientists took the egg during the fight. Godzilla then went to Japan to get the egg. The egg hatched and much to the scientists' surprise, it was an infant Godzilla. Baby Godzilla communicated mentally with several young girls to sing a vocal song (titled "From Miki to Baby") which unexpectedly revived Rodan from his battle with Godzilla. Baby felt Rodan's reawakening and panicked, clanging on his cage bars and his new human guardians including Asuza and Miki begged him to calm down. Baby did calm down, but became depressed. When examining the infant, they found out that he had a second brain in his hip. This led the scientists to suspect that Godzilla must have a second brain as well. So they modified MechaGodzilla to attack this weak point. But Rodan came in his fire form to fight MechaGodzilla and fought well but failed. Godzilla arrived soon after and fought MechaGodzilla, nearly destroying the mech. But the scientists upgraded MechaGodzilla into Super MechaGodzilla and it succeeds to destroying Godzilla's second brain. Godzilla is killed, but listening to Baby Godzilla's cry, Fire Rodan gives up his life essence to Godzilla and disappears. A newly revived Godzilla destroys MechaGodzilla with his new Spiral Fire Ray. Baby Godzilla and his new father swim off to sea to find a new home. Little Godzilla ]] By 1995, in vs. SpaceGodzilla], Baby Godzilla had grown to 30 meters in height (almost 1/3 the height of his adopted father) and is now known as Little Godzilla (リトルゴジラ , Ritoru Gojira). Although the creature is only about one year old, exposure to Godzilla's radioactivity rapidly increased his size and stunted his natural growth, giving the young monster his bizarre appearance. Little Godzilla also displays the ability to fire a weak energy beam like his father, although this "beam" takes the form of glowing dust or bubbles. (This ability mirrors Minilla's famous smoke rings from the Showa series). After the events of Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, both Godzilla and his new "son" arrive on Birth Island in the South Pacific. While Godzilla remains predominantly underwater off the coast, Birth Island itself becomes Little Godzilla's permanent home. When a team from Japan's Counter-Godzilla Center (U.N.G.C.C.) arrives on the island to conduct an experiment in psychically controlling Godzilla (known as Project-T), they encounter Little Godzilla playing about the small, tropical paradise. At one point, the infant monster accidentally sets off a series of tear-gas mines placed along the coast. Later, after the T-Project has been tested on the adult Godzilla, the monster SpaceGodzilla arrives on Earth and lands on Birth Island, right before a terrified Little Godzilla's eyes. At first the young creature hides in fear, but he soon ventures out and attempts to investigate the strange beast. SpaceGodzilla, however, unleashes his powerful Corona Beam and attacks the young monster heartlessly. As Little Godzilla attempts to crawl away, his father arrives to defend him. The adult Godzilla, unfortunately, is no match for his cosmic clone, and is soundly defeated. Before departing, SpaceGodzilla telekinetically lifts Little Godzilla from the ground and then imprisons him within a cage of crystal spires. Only after Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. were able to defeat SpaceGodzilla in Fukuoka did the little monster walk free from his crystal prison. Godzilla Junior Godzilla vs. Destoroyah ]] In 1996, one year after Godzilla defeated SpaceGodzilla, the King of the Monsters' nuclear energy begins to run out of control. His rising temperature causes uranium deposits on Birth Island to ignite, destroying the tropical paradise. Although Godzilla soon surfaces, Little Godzilla remains missing and is presumed dead. He is finally located, but the immense radioactivity released during Birth Island's destruction mutated the young monster even further. Now standing 40 meters in height, and bearing a strong resemblance to his father, the kaiju is now dubbed "Godzilla Junior". The much smaller Godzilla is discovered to be traveling to Adonoa Island, where his egg was discovered two years earlier. Unfortunately, it is also discovered that the adult Godzilla is following Junior from a distance. With his meltdown estimated to take place only seven days later, the U.N.G.C.C. know that Godzilla will never make it. At the same time in Japan, a creature created by Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer is unleashed. The G-Force devise a plan to somehow pit Godzilla against this new monster, dubbed Destoroyah, in hopes that Godzilla will be killed in the same way his predecessor was in 1954. To do this, they conscript the two psychics Meru Osawa and Miki Saegusa to lure Junior to Tokyo, and hope Godzilla will follow. Junior is successfully lured to Destoroyah's position and attacks the giant crab-like creature with all he has. However, the young monster is knocked aside by Destoroyah and pinned down under the beast. Destoroyah then sinks it's mandibles into Junior's chest and injects micro-oxygen into the deep wound. Junior, however, finds the strength to retaliate and blasts Destoroyah away with his atomic ray at point-blank range. The Precambrian creature degenerates and breaks down as it falls, defeated, into an oil refinery. The refinery explodes, and Junior roars in victory. That night, Godzilla finally arrives and greets his adopted son on the outskirts of Tokyo. Suddenly, Destoroyah rises from the burning refinery in it's final, demonic form. The mutant beast takes flight and knocks Godzilla down. The monster then grabs Junior, dropping him in a building, and blasts him with his micro-oxygen beam, killing the young monster. Saegusa and Godzilla were very heartbroken for the death of Godzilla Junior, as they both knew another kaiju will die: Godzilla. With aid from the military, Godzilla succeeds in finally killing Destoroyah and then melts down. Radiation filled to skies of Japan turning it into a ghost city, but the radiation is absorbed when Junior rises, all grown-up and fully developed into an adult Godzilla, showing that Godzilla's legacy will never end. Godzilla Jr looks almost identical to his father. Godzilla Island Gallery Baby Godzilla Black_and_white_Baby_Godzilla.gif decapi.jpg Baby Gojira Ad.jpg|Baby Godzilla in an advert for Canon photocopiers in Japan Baby Godzilla figure.jpg|A figure of Baby Godzilla by Bandai Japan Little Godzilla Little Godzilla Suit and Concept Art.jpg BABYgODZILLA.gif Img943.jpg Little Godzilla Says Hi.gif GodzillaVsSpaceGodzilla1.jpg|Little Godzilla meets SpaceGodzilla Gvsg9.png|Godzilla defends Little Godzilla Gvsg10.png|Little Godzilla is taken from his father Godzilla vs spacegodzilla bild 4.jpg LittleG.png SHMONSTERARTS-LITTLE_GODZILLA.jpg|Little Godzilla S.H. Monsterarts Figure Godzilla Junior GODZILLA jUNIOR.gif GodzillaJr.jpg Junior rises from the Ocean.png GodzillaJunior.png Godzilla Jr. Toho Kingdom.jpg Junior suffering Micro Oxygen.png Junior's wound.png Junior and Burning Godzilla.png D4.jpg|Godzilla Junior fully grown after the inherited power from Burning Godzilla Suit and Puppet Museum - SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla Junior.png Godzilla Jr. 1995 Toy.JPG|1995 Bandai Japan Godzilla Junior figure Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla Junior.jpg|Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series Godzilla Junior Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla Junior.jpg|Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series Godzilla Junior Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla Junior.JPG|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla Junior SHmonsterartsGodzillaJR00 0.jpg|S.H. Monsterarts Godzilla Junior Video Game Appearances *Godzilla Trading Battle Roar Baby Godzilla Little Godzilla Godzilla Junior Godzilla Junior's roar is a higher-pitched Godzilla roar. Trivia *Godzilla Junior resembles his father more than Minilla does. *Godzilla Junior, as Baby Godzilla, was featured in an advert for Canon photocopiers in Japan. *He is one of the few kaiju to have been actually shown eating. In his first appearance, he was eating flowers and Asuza fed him a McDonald's Big Mac, because there were no other foods that had better nutritious content and Baby was hungry. In his third appearance, Junior attacked whales for food. Also See *Minilla *Godzooky *Zilla Junior Poll Do you like Godzilla Junior? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island Category:Earth Defenders Category:Godzilla Category:Dinosaurs Category:Baby Kaiju Category:Psychics